The Marauders Ten Year Reunion
by maggie black
Summary: Its the Marauders ten year reunion what chaos will ensue please r&r the story has now continued on from the reunion.
1. Default Chapter

A\N Hi this story is not really explained in the summary so I decided to write a bit here. Basically this story is about the marauders ten year reunion but the catch is hardly any of them have seen each other for ten years and the ones that have, have fallen in love. It is set a few months before Harry defeats Voldemort in the summer. It might devolop from the reunion I don't know it just depends what you guys think so please, please, please review I don't care what you say in your reviews I'm open to criticisim anyway on with the story.

"Lily do we have to go early I like to make an entrance" complained James Potter who was at the moment holding his 1 year old son Harry and was being practically dragged out the door by his wife Lily.

"Yes we do I do not want to enter the grest hall in the middle of Dumbledores welcome back speech"

"Why not?"

"Because that would be embarrassing."

"How are we getting there?" Asked James looking at the fireplace confused seeing as he thought they would be flooing there.

"Were apparating"

"Oh" And then said "But why are we doing it outside?"

"Because Dumbledore put up anti apparition charms on our house because of Voldemort" Said Lily in an exasperated voice.

"But you cant apparate in or out of Hogwarts"

Lily turned round and smacked her husband round the head for his stupidity "Were not apparating into Hogwarts were apparating into Hogsmeade"

She turned round to look at her husband he had discarded the casual clothes he normally wore and was wearing dress robes his hair was still as messy as ever but Lily knew there was no point in asking him to try and tidy it cause it was forever like that no matter what he tried He had hazel eyes and was about 6 foot tall.

Lily was about 5 foot 9had long wavy auburn hair which she normally wore up but had it down for this occasion she had emerald eyes and pale skin.

She then looked to her son Harry had inherited his fathers messy hair and looked exactly like James when he was a baby excpet he had his mothers emerald eyes. He was wearing muggle clothing which Lily and James both agreed he looked better in than the stuff wizards had for babies she decided they both looked satisfactory.

"Come on" she said "It will be starting soon"

"Lily it doesn't start for another 45 minutes"

"Well better early than late" And James knew there was no point in arguing with her she always won in the end. "On the count of three" she said and James nodded. 

On the count of three they apparated to Hogsmeade they walked up to the gates of the school "God I missed this place" said James looking up at Hogwarts with a weird look on his face.

"Well then lets get inside and see everyone"

"But no one will be here yet"

"Bet they will" 

"Fine we'll go in" They walked into the entrance hall to find Dumbledore standing there waiting for them.

"Ah James, Lily. Glad you could make it"

"Hi professor Dumbledore" James answered automatically.

"James I am no longer your professor so you call me Albus from now on ok"

"Yes professor- I mean Albus."

"That's perfectly alright James it might take a while for you to get used to calling me Albus so I don't mind if you make a few mistakes"

"Thank you" Said James in relief he was thinking he might get in trouble if he called him professor.

"And this must be Harry?" Said James looking at Harry who had been sitting in James arms quietly throughout the conversation "Hello Harry" Harry just hid his face in his fathers arms.

"I'm sorry Albus he's just a bit shy"

"That's alright I've already had a kid who I've said hello to and he hid from me its just seems that young children don't like me just go on in some people are already here" before they walked of Dumbledore said "Oh and James I am looking forward to seeing the prank you and Mr Black have come up with please make it good"

"Yes Albus" Said James with a mischievous grim on his face.

Right that's the end of the first chapter I wasn't really sure what to put this under so I just put it under Lily and James but really it's a story about all the marauders before anyone says anything about there being a lot of the other marauders in it oh and please review. 


	2. Cissa Jess and Sirius

I don't own anything you recognise.

James walked into the great hall still with the mischievous grin on his face and still holding Harry who was crawling and James was slightly worried he might crawl off. "See no ones here" Said James.

"Um James there are about 10 people here"

"Yes but non of the Marauders are here yet"

"I thought Cissa was a Marauder"

"She is"

"Well she's standing over there" Said Lily pointing to the other side of the room.

James handed Harry over to Lily and walked over to Cissa "Hey Cissa" He said making her jump.

She smiled when she recognised who he was "James it's so good to see you"

"Yeah you too did you miss me"

"A tiny bit" She said holding up her fingers to barely apart to show him how much she missed him.

"Cissa that really hurts" James said in a tone of mock hurt.

"Ha Ha, anyway what have you been up to Prongs?"

"I got married to Lily and we have a son" said James proudly.

"What?" Said Cissa surprised.

"I got married to Lily and we have a son called Harry"

"You mean Lily actually agreed to marry you"

"Yeah and she didn't even hesitate in saying yes"

"And what's this about a son do I get to meet him"

"Yeah sure Lily has him come on lets go find them"

They walked over to were Lily was talking with someone that was in their year at school that James vaguely recognised as being one of the Ravenclaws "Cissa what's her name" James said pointing at the Ravenclaw.

"Ella" Cissa whispered back.

"Oh yes" said James suddenly remembering that he had dated Ella sometime in third year for about a week they walked over and Ella spotted them. 

"Hey James hey Cissa"

"Ella its good to see you again" said Cissa giving her old room mate a quick hug.

"Yeah you too Cissa"

"Hey Ella" said James "I see you've met my son Harry"

"Yeah he's adorable I was just wondering how he's related to you"

"Huh Ella here was me thinking you actually liked me"

"When did I ever say that, anyway I've got to go I want to say hi to some people bye."

"Bye" Said everyone.

"So this is Harry is it" Said Cissa looking at Harry who was sitting comfortably in Lily's arms.

"Yeah Cissa this is my son Harry."

"Hi Harry"

"Hi" Said Harry.

"Hey Cissa you know all about my life what about you"

"Well I'm married and I have a son and he's about Harry's age"

"Who are you married to do we know him"

"Yeah you do actually but I don't think you'll be too happy about who it is."

"Try me"

"Lucius Malfoy" Said Cissa in a quiet voice.

"What" Said James "You married Lucius Malfoy Sirius is going to freak when he finds out he'll probably go after him and kill him you know who protective he is of his family no matter how horrible they are to him"

"Yeah I know but you see if we hadn't made the promise that we wouldn't see anyone out of our gang until the ten year reunion then he might have been able to stop it"

"Actually that was your idea if I remember correctly"

"Yeah and you don't know how quickly I regretted that"

"Yeah I suppose hey I wonder when Padfoots going to get here anyway."

"Sometime in the middle of Dumbledores speech I bet you" said Cissa "He always liked to make an entrance"

"Yeah it's a pity Jess wont be here."

"Yeah I forgot she was a year younger than us"

"Yeah I kinda missed my little sister guess I'll just have to go and see her tomorrow."

"No need for that big brother" Said a voce from behind James. He turned round to see Jess standing there smiling.

"Jess" He said and hugged her then he noticed her bump "Your pregnant" he said staring at her stomach in surprise.

"Yeah I'm six months gone"

"Congratulations" he said then his tome changed "Who's the father"

"I'll tell you only if you promise not to kill him"

"I cant promise that" said James.

"Then I wont tell you"

"Ok I promise just as long as its not Snivellus or any of the other Slytherins"

"Don't worry it isn't its actually a Gryffindor"

"A gryffindor"

"Yep"

"Well who is it"

"Sirius" 

"What you married Sirius"

"Yeah well like you said as long as its not Snivellus or any of the Slyrherins you wouldn't kill him"

"Yeah but that was before I found out that it was my best friend how could he marry you then get you pregnant" Said James angrily.

"Easily Prongs I fell In love with her like you fell in love with Lily" Said Sirius coming up and putting and arm around Jess's waist protectively.

James studied Sirius for a moment before saying "just make sure you look after her"

"I will"

"Good"

And that's the end of the chapter I know this was a boring chapter but I will have more happening In chapters to come thank you for the reviews I got for my first chapter I love getting reviews so keep reviewing.


	3. Harry Goes Missing

I don't own anything you recognise.

Sirius then saw Cissa "Cissa"

"Oh so you've finally realised I'm here have you" Cissa said Jokingly.

"Yeah it's just you're not very important to me so it took me a while to realise you're here"

"Ouch Sirius how could you say that about me I'm you're cousin" Said Cissa in a tone of mock hurt.

"Sorry" Said Sirius.

"That's alright" Said Cissa and hugged him "it's good to see you again"

"Yeah you too"

"Hey guys what's up" Said a voice from behind them.

"Wormtail" Said Sirius looking at his old friend he looked different more confident in some strange way. "You've changed"

"Have I" Said Peter looking surprised.

"Yeah" said James "I just can't put my finger on it"

"You look more confident" Said Cissa "Maybe you being friends with us did you more bad than good. You seem more confident since the last time we seen you"

"Do I"

"Yeah" Said Lily "Definitely more confident"

"And you're not as fat" added Sirius.

"Sirius" Said Jess "You do not call someone fat"

"I meant he's just lost some weight is there a crime against saying that"

"You shouldn't have said he was fat in the first place"

"Fine, Sorry Pete"

"That's alright I know I was fat I was looking at some photos of us when we were at school and decided I needed to loose some weight"

"Good for you" Said Lily.

"Yeah" Said James "I always thought you needed to loose some weight"

"James" warned Lily. "Do not call your old school friends fat"

"Sorry Lily"

"Um guys when did they start calling each other Lily and James?" Asked Peter looking very confused.

"They got married" Stated Sirius.

"They what?"

"And they had a son"

"Well where's their son"

James and Lily stopped arguing and looked around at everyone "Where's Harry?" Asked Lily looking at Sirius as though he might be hiding Harry for a practical joke.

"Don't look at me like that Lils I don't have him"

"Well then who does" Said Lily in a worried tone.

"Right" Said Sirius "Who was the last person to have him"

"Me" Said Lily "But I set him down and told him to sit there"

"Um Lily that's not the best thing to do with a one year old baby especially when he's Prongs son"

"Hey what did you mean by that" Said James.

"Just that you are into trouble making and I'm quite sure your son's inherited some of it"

"Look can we just look for my son" Said Lily sounding close to tears "And stop arguing"

"Where's Dumbledore?" Said James.

"Why do you want to know were Dumbledore is" Said Lily looking at her husband "Were supposed to be looking for our son not him"

"Yeah but when we were at Hogwarts he always seemed to know everything that was going on maybe he would know were Harry is."

"But what if someone's taken him"

"Why would someone want to take him." Said James but not sounding too sure of himself.

"Oh let me think Voldemorts after him and anyone here could be his followers."

"Right" Said James sounding really worried all of a sudden. Then a soft mummy could be heard from the ground they all looked down to see Harry holding a chocolate bar.

"Harry" Said Lily sounding relieved. "Thank God you're alright" Harry just looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Were did you get that?" Said Lily taking the chocolate bar off him.

"Man"

"What man?" Asked James Harry looked round the hall for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders to say that he couldn't see the man anymore. Lily walked straight over to the bin and put the chocolate bar in it.

"Harry do not take anything anyone you don't know gives you, ok"

"Ok Mummy"

And that's the end of the chapter because I couldn't think of anything else to write my sister asked me to give her a mention because she helps write the story and says will you please read her story Harry Potter and the Black Family her pen names nickywal2003 thanks.


	4. Pranking The Slytherins

I don't own anything you recognise.

Remus soon turned up with his wife Claire and their two-year-old son Aaron. Claire had gone to a school in America so the Marauders didn't know her but soon found they liked her. There were tables sat up all around the hall instead of the usual 4 house tables. The Marauders got a table with ten seats on it Dumbldore conjured up high chairs for Harry and Aaron.

"Hey Prongs" Said Sirius when they had finally all sat down "What prank are we going to pull of"

"I don't know" Said James "We usually plan our pranks for weeks before we actually pull it off"

"I know, Hey what about you Moony have you got any pranks we could play?" Said Sirius looking at Moony with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Food" Said Harry pointing at the food on the table and trying to reach it. Lily gave Harry some baby food.

"So Moony have you got any ideas." Asked Sirius ignoring Harry.

"Food" He said.

"Ah Moony now you're starting to sound like Harry" Said James.

"No the food we could do something to the teachers food"

"Ah" Said James and Sirius at the same time both with the same look on their faces.

"I've an idea" Said Sirius and he whipped out his wand pointed it at the table Snape was sitting at along with few other Slytherins and muttered something under his breath that the Marauders didn't catch. All of a sudden the food on the table jumped up and started to run away out of the hall. The Marauders were howling with laughter while Snape and the other Slytherins were looking at them with murderous looks on their faces.

"Good one Padfoot" James finally managed to get out but then looked up to see Professor McGonagall with a look not unlike the ones the Slytherins had on their faces at the moment then the look turned into a smile.

"Well done I was wondering what you would do as a coming back prank"

"Um thanks" Said James.

"Hey Prongs don't take the credit for my prank. Professor McGonagall the prank was my idea and I did it so don't let James take credit for it please."

"Fine you can have the three weeks of detentions."

"In that case then it was all Prongs's idea not mine nothing to do with me"

"Padfoot" Said James "No Professor McGonagall it really was his idea"

"Honestly I thought you boys might have grown up James you're a dad and Sirius you're about to become a dad"

"I know" Said Sirius excitedly.

"I mean you two should be more responsible"

"Professor McGonagall do you know what the Marauders oath is?" Asked James.

"No I don't and I don't want to know either."

"Well its basically says that no matter what happens we promise to always play pranks no matter what may happen in our lives or what's happening in the world around us we will always play pranks"

"So do I still have to serve the detentions?" Asked Sirius.

"No Mr Black I'll let you of just this once."

"Thank you" Said Sirius. And professor McGonagall walked of.

"Hey James have you seen the thing about quid ditch." Said Cissa.

"What thing about Quidditch" Asked James.

"Their looking for players from every house to play I guess you're going to sign up for seeker huh" 

"Of course now where do I sign up?" 

"There's the poster for the Gryffindor team over there" Said Cissa pointing to a poster behind James. James turned around quickly and put his name down for seeker, which he noticed no one else had put their name down for.

"Did you put you're name down as seeker for the Ravenclaw team?" He asked Cissa.

"Yeah and you do know were going to beat you."

"In your dreams" answered James.

"Wanna make a bet"

"Why not how much"

"What about ten Galleons?"

"20" Said James.

"Fine" Said Cissa and they shook hands.

"Oh this should be interesting" Muttered Sirius under his breath to Jess.

"I agree she whispered back"

All right that's the end of the chapter and if anyone was reading my story 6th year before I started reading this I've added a chapter if you want to check it out go ahead. Next chapter will be the Quidditch match and will be up within the next week it's just I'm a bit busy with schoolwork (Stupid teachers) please keep reviewing Bye lol Maggie.


	5. Where are Harry and Aaron

I don't own anything you recognise.

When the food was finished a band came on and some people started dancing. Sirius and Jess were dancing but slowly apparently Sirius didn't want to hurt his unborn baby. Cissa and Peter were dancing Claire and Remus were dancing Lily was off somewhere talking to someone so James was left looking after Harry and Aaron who at the moment were both trying to crawl off. 

James was trying to see where Lily had got too so he didn't notice Harry and Aaron had somehow got out of their high chairs, stolen his wand out of his pocket and crawled off. He turned round to see what they were doing and noticed they were going. "Uh oh" He said realising they weren't there he then checked the pockets in his jacket which was sitting on the back of his chair and realised his wand was gone "Harry Aaron I'm going to kill you two when I get my hands on you"

Lily heard this and came over "James what's happened? Were are Harry and Aaron, please don't tell me you've lost them"

"Firstly I haven't lost them they just crawled off" started James looking scared at the look on his wifes face.

"They just crawled off, James do you know how big this castle is they could be anywhere not even Dumbledore knows all the rooms in this castle" Said Lily trying but not succeeding to keep her voice down to not alarm Remus and Claire that their son might be missing. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" she asked in a threatening sort of voice.

"Well they kinda took my wand with them"

"How did they get your wand"

"Well you see it was in my jacket pocket which was on my chair so they must have got it out of the pocket"

"James I am going to kill you if you don't find them."

"But what about Remus and Claire they might want to know where their son is."

"Look I'll keep them distracted while you go look for Harry and Aaron."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them that you've taken them on a tour of the castle."

"You do know Moony can tell when people are lying."

"Well I'll just have to be a good lier"

"Lily you couldn't lie to save your life."

"Well I'll just have to learn wont I, now go before they realise you haven't Aaron."

"Ok" And with that he left the Great Hall. He walked out into the entrance hall and couldn't see them anywhere "I wish I still had the Marauders Map" James suddenly found himself thinking the he thought that it might still be in Filchs office. "But how on earth am I going to get in there" a few spells went through his mind how to get in but then he remembered that Harry and Aaron had his wand "Damn"

He walked up to the office and tried opening it but it was locked he checked his pockets for a hairpin or something that would help him pick the lock. He found one of Lily's hair clips in his pocket. He looked at it confused for a few seconds and then remembered the map and started to pick the lock.

A few minutes later he had got into Filchs office. He looked round at the numerous filing cabinets and wondered what one the map might be in he decided to go for the one that said _confiscated and highly dangerous _on it. He opened it and found none other than the Marauders Map. He searched his pockets for his wand then remembered that Harry and Aaron had it. "Damn" He said again.

He started to walk through the halls looking in all of the empty classrooms he came to the History of Magic classroom and heard laughing coming from inside he opened the door slightly looked inside and got the shock of his life the room which was once a dull grey was now a bright luminous pink and sitting in the middle of the room laughing and holding James wand were Harry and Aaron.

"How did you do this." Said James looking at the room and forcing himself not to laugh.

"Don't know" Said Aaron.

"You two are definitely kids of the Marauders" Said James. He took his wand out of Aaron's hand held it up and started muttering the incantation that would change the room back to its original colour but stopped. "Why don't we just leave it this colour, what do you think?" they both their heads James pocketed his wand picked them up and left.

Well there you go new chapter sorry about the delay I have 4 art homeworks which have to be in on Monday so I was kinda hurrying to get them done before I get a detention of my teacher. Please review.


	6. Back In the Great Hall

I don't own anything you recognise

James carried Harry and Aaron down to the great hall and went inside to find a very relieved Lily waiting for them "You found them thank goodness, where were they?"

"The History of Magic classroom" Said James.

"What did they do to it?" Lily asked in a sweet voice.

"They sort of turned it pink." Said James in a quiet voice.

"They what" Started Lily in a dangerous voice then she said, "Please tell me you turned it back?"

"No" Said James.

"Why not?" Said Lily still in the dangerous voice.

"It looked funny that way, and plus Binns probably wouldn't notice he wouldn't even notice if a whole class didn't turn up for one of his lessons."

"I suppose you're right, but if they get in trouble because you couldn't be bothered to turn it back you will be in even more trouble than them."

"With who?" Said James though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Me."

"Thought so," muttered James under his breath.

"What was that."?

"Nothing."

"Good now go take Aaron over to see his parents they're getting worried, they thought you'd got lost before you came in."

"Me get lost in Hogwarts I'll have you know that I helped write a map of Hogwarts that even has secret passages on it."

"Did you, how come I've never seen this so called map."

"Filch confiscated it in fifth year."

"So Filch knows all the secret passages in the school."

"Actually I don't think he knows how to work it."

"How do you work it?" Asked Lily.

"You tap it with you're wand and say _I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

"Right well when you get this map up how do you stop other people from reading it?"

"You tap it again and say _mischief managed."_

"Oh so did you write this map on your own?"

"No, Sirius, Remus and Pete helped."

"I can't really see Remus doing something like that."

"Lily why do you think that Remus was a goody boy at school?"

"He was a prefect."

"Yeah but Dumbledore only made him prefect to see if he could keep some control over me and Padfoot."

"Yeah well that really worked, you where worse in your fifth year than you were in any other year."

"Yeah well we can safely say he failed dismally."

"So he helped write this map did he?"

"Yes and he came up with half the pranks we did even though half the time he didn't help carry them out."

"So what he was the brains behind the operation?"

"Something like that, only me and Sirius helped most of the time. Pete well he was just really there because we liked him and sometimes he could come up with some good pranks I'll admit that."

"Why were most of you're pranks on the Slytherins?"

"We hated them and they hated us, and most of them are now death eaters I'd say we were pretty good judges of characters in those days."

"Oh you know you are still a conceited pig."

"And that's why you love me."

"I know." And she kissed him on the lips "Now I think you should get Aaron back to his parents before they really start worrying about him."

"Ok talk to you later."

"Bye" And Lily went to talk to some of the Hufflepuffs she was friends with in school. 

James went to find Remus and Claire before they got too worried "Hey you guys" Said James coming up behind them.

"James there you are" Said Claire taking Aaron of James and looking very relieved. "We thought you'd got lost or something.

"Me, get lost in Hogwarts as if I know my way around this place like the back of my hand."

"He wasn't too much trouble was he."

"No him and Harry were as good as angels."

"Where is Harry?" Asked Remus suddenly noticing that James didn't have his son with him.

"Lily has him." Said James "Hey Claire why don't you take Aaron go find Lily and you too can get to know each other better."

"Ok" Said Claire and walked off.

"What did they really do?" Said Remus looking at his long time friend.

"They turned the History of Magic classroom pink." Said James trying not to laugh.

"How did they do that?" 

"They got my wand."

"How did they get your wand?

"They stole it and run of on me them two are definitely mini Marauders."

"Yeah I can't wait too see what they'll be like when Sirius's kid is born."

"Yeah then all we need is for Pete to have a kid then all the Marauders kids would be at Hogwarts at the same time, McGonagall's worst nightmare."

"Dumbledore would love it though."

"Yeah he always loved our pranks and never punished us."

"No but McGonagall did and after about two months of our pranking and Dumbledore not giving us detentions she learned to just punish us herself."

"Yeah that's how me and Sirius got the record for the most detentions in all the history of Hogwarts."

"Yeah you still have two months of detentions to serve."

"Yeah lets hope she doesn't decide to make us serve them anytime soon, I might like having a record for the most detentions but that doesn't mean I like serving the things"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Where's Pete?" Said James suddenly realising that he hadn't seen Peter since the feast.

"I don't know.," answered Remus also looking round confused.

Just then an announcement sounded out over the hall "Would all people that signed up for the Quidditch competition please go to the changing rooms and get ready, I think you should find robes there ready and waiting for you."

"Got to go" Said James "Tell Lily were I am if she asks." 

"Yeah sure, good luck in case I don't get to see you before the match."

"Thanks Moony."

"You're welcome Prongs."

Well there you go a new chapter the next chapter will be the Quidditch match if you were wondering when I was going to do it keep reviewing.


	7. The Quidditch Game

I don't own anything you recognise.

Five minutes after the teams were told to go to the changing rooms another announcment came out saying that everyone should make their way down to the quidditch pitch to watch the matches. Lily, Jess, Claire, Remus, Peter, Harry and Aaron made their way down to the Quidditch pitch Sirius was also playing for the Gryffindor team as beater like he did in Hogwarts.

The matches went underway until at last it they came to the final match Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. "Great the bets still on." James thought in the changing room before the match little did he know Cissa was thinking the same thing in the Ravenclaw changing room.

The match started and Gryffindor got off to an early start when one of their chaser's scored two minutes into the game. James hardly had any time to celebrate because he was too busy looking for the snitch determined to beat Cissa.

Then Ravenclaw scored ten minutes later the match carried on like this for another hour until the teams both had 200 points. Both teams were trying their best but none of them were trying to win as much as James and Cissa, they were both looking for the snitch.

James spotted it hovering two feet from the ground and dived but unfortunately Cissa had also spotted it and had also dived. They were neck and neck all the way down James was urging his broom down and at the last minute he caught the snitch and pulled out of the dive with his arm in the air, he suddenly felt like a 15 year old again.

"Well done" Said Cissa.

"Thank you" Said James.

"It was a good match."

"Yeah it was, do I still have to pay you the twenty galleons?"

"Yep" Said James "Now hand the money over."

"Oh yeah I carry I just happen to have money in my quidditch robes don't I."

"I don't know."

"Wait until we get back inside then I'll give you the money ok?"

"Ok" Said James then added "You better give me it you know"

"Don't worry I will."

"Good" But before he had a chance to say anything else the crowd had reached were they were standing them on the ground and were cheering and congratulating James on his spectacular win so he couldn't talk to Cissa anymore.

When they got inside James got jumped on by Harry "Hey" He said as he grabbed his son. "Did you enjoy the match?" Harry nodded his head. "Was daddy a good player?" Harry nodded his head "Do you want to be a Quidditch player when you grow up?" Harry nodded his head again "Good" Said James.

After the Reunion everyone had to go home and the Marauders this time promised to stay in touch. When Lily and James got home and got Harry into bed they had a firecall from Dumbledore. 

"Hey Albus what's happened?" Asked James.

"Lily, James I might have found a way to protect you and Harry from Voldemort"

"How?" Asked James.

"I found this charm, it's called the fidelius charm."

"What's that" Asked Lily.

"The Fidelius charm is the concealment of a secret inside a person and no one else knows that secret apart from that person."

"How will anyone else know where we are if we do this charm?" Asked James not wanting to be separated from his friends again now that he had found them after ten years apart.

"The secret keeper can tell them but if they tell anyone else the person they tell still wont be able to find you."

"How would that work?"

"The secret keeper is the only one that can tell anyone were you are and only the people they choose to tell would be able to find you."

James looked at Lily for a moment and she nodded her head "We'll do it," said James confidently.

"You need to think about who you want as secret keeper the person you choose would need to be someone you completely trust and someone that wouldn't betray your whereabouts to voldemort."

"Sirius" Said James without thinking.

"James" Said Lily "I think we should think about this properly Albus we'll get back to you tomorrow is that ok."

"That's fine but I would like to perform the charm as soon as possible so don't take too long to decide."

"We wont" Said James "We just need to think about it"

"I'll do it of you want."

"No" Said James "We couldn't ask you to do that for us"

"You're not asking me I'm offering."

"No" Said James then he added, "It's not that we don't trust you but we just want to use one of our friends"

"But if none of them will do it do you agree that you will use me James."

"Yes we'll use you if no one will do it."

"Good now I must go, please inform me of your decision tomorrow as soon as possible."

"Ok" Said James and Dumbledores head disappeared from the fire.

That night James and Lily went to bed thinking about the good day they had had and how now they had to choose which of their friends they would put in mortal danger. "Night" Said James.

"Night" Said Lily 

But neither of them got much sleep that night for worrying.


	8. who to choose

I don't own anything you recognise

ROCKCHICK- I will put in more pranks and I will have a Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch match you just have too wait a few chapters.

SERI- I'm glad you have said that this story is the best story you have read in a while and I agree with you when you say that other stories though they have loads of reviews aren't really that good no offence to authors who have lots of reviews on their stories.

J.E.A.R.POTTER- I've read quite a few of your stories, reviewed them and enjoyed them you are quite a good author.

LILY- thanks for the advice I know my sentences are a bit long punctuation isn't my strong point as many of you may have realised.

MPPSEXXYSIRIUSJAMESSIRIUSREMUS- I'm glad you like the mini Marauders idea I actually got that from one of your reviews on the story.

DANCINCHEERCHIK- sorry about all the review thanks getting annoying thanks for pointing that out but the last one I did I uploaded that by accident don't ask how very long story.

I think I answered all the reviews that I feel needed to be answered I also would like to thank everyone else who reviewed I got 35 reviews which I'm really happy with I love you guys if my story is taking longer to update I'm sorry between school and Christmas shopping I just don't have the time to write.

James woke up the next morning and looked over to were his wife was lying asleep she looked so beautiful when she was asleep and James wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped she was having a good dream but deep down he knew what she was dreaming about, Voldemort she had been having nightmares about him ever since they had found out he was after Harry.

Harry was the most important thing in Lily and James's life apart from each other they would do anything to protect him even die for him. Neither of them could imagine life without Harry sure they had had their doubts about what sort of parents they would be but as soon as Harry was born all of those doubts had vanished.

They named him Harry James Potter, Harry after James's dad who had been killed 3 weeks before Harry was born he was murdered by Voldemort and James and obviously after his father.

All of a sudden Lily sat bolt upright yelling "Not Harry, no please not Harry"

James was already in action "Lily, Lily" He said in an attempt to calm her down "Lily its alright Voldemorts not here he hasn't got Harry, Harry's fast asleep next door"

"What?" Said Lily looking at her husband as though just realising he was there "Are you sure he's there are you sure Voldemort hasn't taken him?" she said jumping out of bed and heading for the door just as she was reaching for the doorknob they heard a baby crying from the room next door.

"See" said James "Harry's alright he's in the next room, now why don't you go downstairs and I'll go get Harry"

"No, I want to get Harry" Said Lily.

"Ok" Said James he knew how protective Lily could be over Harry and he also knew there was no point in arguing with her when it came to him "You go get Harry and I'll start the breakfast, ok"

"Ok" Said Lily.

James went down the stairs and started to make a full English breakfast one for Lily and one for himself.

When Lily came downstairs holding Harry he couldn't help feeling relieved when he saw him sitting happily in Lily's arms. "Hey kiddo" said James ruffling up Harry's already quite messy hair.

Lily put Harry in the highchair and James handed her a bowl of porridge she started to give it to Harry but Harry wasn't really interested in eating the porridge he was more interested in tipping the bowl over and making a mess.

__

Scourgify

Said Lily at the mess "Well I guess you're not very hungry today are you?" Harry shook his head "Fine well you can just stay in your playpen while me and your daddy have a talk, ok" she said this while carrying Harry to the playpen in the living room. 

When she came back in James was sitting at the table with a serious look on his face "What are we going to do Lily? How are we supposed to ask one of our friends to do that for us?"

"I don't know" Said Lily.

"I still think we should ask Sirius" Said James "He would do it without hesitation."

"I'm sure Sirius would you two are practically brothers."

"So what's the problem why don't we just ask Sirius"?

"James think about Sirius"

"What about him?" Asked James frustrated that his wife was questioning his trust.

"Think about the effect it would have on his life." Said Lily reasonably. "I mean he would have to go into hiding and if he goes into hiding Jess probably will too and James she's six months pregnant it wouldn't do the baby much good, and plus if he became our secret keeper we would be putting him and Jess in as much danger as we are from Voldemort."

James thought about this for a moment then said, "I think we should ask him"

"James" Lily started but James cut her of.

"Lily listen to me I agree with everything that you just said but there isn't anyone in the world that I trust more than Padfoot and I know he would hate us not asking him whether he wanted to do it or not." Said James.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lily.

"Positive." Answered James.

"But what if he cant do it I mean what if he thinks its putting Jess and the baby in too much danger he doesn't just have himself to think about now you know."

"I know he has responsibilities now and so do I, you and Harry are my responsibilities and you are also the two most precious things in my life I wouldn't trust anyone other than Sirius to protect you."

"Really"

"Really" Said James.

"I still think we should have someone in case Sirius says no." said Lily worriedly.

"Look Lily we'll use Remus or Peter if Sirius says no."

"But Remus has a family too what if he thinks its putting them at too much risk" 

"Lily we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, right now I think we should worry about how were going to break the news to Padfoot."

Thank you so much for the reviews the good and the bad but mainly the good the next chapter might be a while I'm trying to make them longer but not succeeding very well so that's why I'm updating so often if I didn't mention you up there then I'm going to mention you in the next chapter I will give everyone that liked my story and reviewed it a mention in the next chapter ok.


	9. I'll do it

I don't own anything you recognise

Sirius and Jess were sitting in the living room of their house when James head appeared in the fire "Hey Prongs, what's up?" Asked Sirius.

"Sirius me and Lily need to talk to you can we come over there?"

"What now?" Asked Sirius.

"Yeah its kind of important" 

Sirius who was slightly alarmed at the serious look on his friends face said "Yeah sure Prongs come over straight away"

"Thanks mate" James head disappeared from the fire for a few seconds until James himself came tumbling out of the fire "ummph" Said James as he landed not very graciously on the floor of the living in front of the fire.

Sirius helped him up then said, "Well let's hope Harry hasn't inherited your bad flooing abilities."

"Ha ha, Padfoot" Said James.

"So what's wrong" Said Sirius suddenly remembering that his friend wanted to talk to him.

"Wait until Lily gets here we need to ask you something" As James said that Lily came tumbling out of the fire landed on her feet with Harry in her arms.

"Well let's hope Harry's inherited her Flooing abilities, she can actually land on her feet."

"Oh shut up Padfoot." Said James starting to get frustrated with his friend.

"Ok sorry now what was it you wanted to talk to me about."

"There's something we have to tell you guys." 

"What" Said Jess "Is there something wrong with Harry."

"No Jess don't worry there's nothing wrong with Harry but this is about Harry." James Paused took a deep breath then continued, "It's Voldemort, He's after Harry."

Jess put a hand over her mouth in shock and Sirius said "But why Harry? What's Harry ever done to him?"

"He's only a baby" Said Jess looking at her nephew who was playing with Lily's hair unaware of the serious conversation going on between the four adults in the room. "Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"There was a prophecy made a few weeks before Harry was born." Started James.

"A prophecy" Said Sirius "Made by who?"

"Sybil Trewlawney, she's the new divination teacher at Hogwarts you met her Padfoot."

"She's the weird women that went round predicting everyone's death, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, But she's also the Great, Great Granddaughter of the seer Cassandra Trewlawney, Have you ever heard of her."

"Yeah I think so," answered Sirius.

"Well apparently Sybil Trelawney has inherited some of her power"

"What did the prophecy say Prongs?"

"It said-

__

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches … born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

"And Dumbledore thinks it means Harry?" Asked Jess after a minute of silence that had followed James retelling of the prophecy.

"Dumbledore is almost certain the prophecy means Harry, I mean think about it, it says the child will be born as the seventh month dies Harry's birthday is the 31st of July, the prophecy says that the child will be born to parents that have thrice defied him, me and Lily have escaped Voldemort three times each."

"So there's no doubt that the prophecy is about Harry." Said Jess.

"Well there is a chance the prophecy could be about another boy Neville Longbottom" Said Lily.

"Is he Frank and Alice's son?" Asked Sirius suddenly remembering them having a young child at the reunion.

"Yes, Dumbledore thinks it is either Harry or Neville so he has been trying in every way possible to protect us and the Longbottoms." Said James.

"But why are you telling us this?" Asked Sirius.

"Dumbledore found this spell yesterday, the Fidelius charm it's basically the concealment of a secret inside another living person."

"I'll do it." Said Sirius without hesitation.

"Sirius-" Lily started.

"No Lily I'll do it, I'll do anything o protect you guys." said Sirius determinedly 

"Sirius we want you to think it over properly." Said James "Think about what you'll have to give up you might have to go into hiding yourself."

"Prongs I already said I'll do it, and nothing you or Lily say is going to change my mind." Said Sirius still with the same determination.

Lily and James looked ay each other and both knew they weren't going to be able to change their friends mind "Ok Padfoot, but you must know the risks that this involves."

"I know the risks it puts me on Voldemorts hit list along with you guys."

"Sirius you are going to have to go into hiding Jess you can choose whether you go into hiding with him."

"I'm going" Said Jess.

Sirius looked at her swollen stomach then said "Jess maybe you'd be better not in hiding with me I mean what if Voldemort finds out where I am and I'm not there he could kill you and the baby."

"Sirius" Said Jess putting a finger on his lips to silence him "I'm going into hiding with you me and the baby will probably be more protected if were in hiding anyway, please Sirius let me go with you."

"I'm not going to have a choice am I?" asked Sirius knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No" Said Jess they then shared a short kiss before James interrupted them by coughing 

"Umm guys maybe we should get going, you know leave you guys to talk about what you are going to do."

"Prongs" Said Sirius turning reluctantly away from his wife "We don't need to talk it over I'll be your secret keeper, now go Dumbledore might want to know what the decision is."

"Yeah I guess you're right I'm not going to get either of you to change your minds am I?"

"No" They both said together.

"Yeah but you guys still need to talk about it"

"We'll talk about it ok Prongs, now go."

"Alright, alright I can take a hint." Said James "Come on Lily lets leave these two lovebirds alone shall we."

"Prongs go before either me or Jess try to kill you." Said Sirius starting to get annoyed.

"Ok, ok I'll be by tomorrow to tell you what Dumbledore said"

"Fine" Said Sirius "Just go"

"Bye"

"Bye" Said Sirius 

James and Lily apparated out of their house into their own.

Ok that's the end of this chapter the next chapter probably wont be up until after Christmas actually it mightn't be up until the new year I've got too much stuff to do this week and I'll be busy in the week after Christmas. Anyway have a good Christmas luv Maggie Black.


	10. terrible

Hey guys I am so sorry about the long wait just I've been really busy school just started back who hates school say I

I

Anyway I'm going to answer some reviews so here we go

Nicole Black- I promise I am not going to do to Lily and James what J.K. Rowling did to them now isn't everyone happy about that if anyone doesn't like fics were Sirius remains the secret keeper you might want to stop reading around about now.

J.E.A..R. Potter- thank you for saying I'm a good writer I love compliments so people keep them coming.

Enna seawave- I'm glad you're happy that Gryffindor won I was going to have a Gryffindor Slytherin match but then I remembered the bet that James and Cissa had on so I made it Gryffindor Ravenclaw.

Anyway I think that's all the reviews that need to be answered that haven't been answered before if you have a question for me about my story or anything I will answer you thanks to my other reviewers

Enna seawave

Nicole Black

J.E.A.R.Potter

MPPSexxxySiriusJamesRemus

Potts

rockchick

Tanya J Potter

Seri

Lily

Dancincheerchic

Harryluvzginny

Christy13

Calliope Weasley

Forrest-snape

padfoots-angel lover

ZombieGurl98

I think I got all of you I didn't put in the bad reviews though one I'm not sure if its bad or not but I still put the reviewer in. Guys I would also like to point out that a lot of you reviewed in the earlier chapters and you haven't reviewed since it kind of makes me think you've gone of my story which I hope you haven't so can you please just review just to let me know that you're still reading it would be much appreciated. Now on with the story this part of the story takes place 2 and a half months after the last chapter by the way I couldn't think of anything to put in that time.

2 and a half months later everything was going great the good side had set up a secret organization call the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius, Jess, James, Lily, Remus, Claire, and Peter. Dumbledore was head of it and the only people who knew about it were the people that were in it not even the ministry knew about it.

The Fidelius charm had been performed two days after Sirius had agreed to do it and him and Jess had moved to a small muggle village not to far from Godrics Hollow.

James and Sirius had both completed their auror training and were both fully qualified aurors some of the older aurors now called then the dream team when Sirius and James were put on a job together they didn't stop until they made sure it was done, and due to their long years of friendship they knew and trusted each other more than most people could imagine.

Things were relatively calm until a day in the middle of October

Jess who was eight and a half months pregnant at the time apparated to her home after being at Godrics Hollow checking up on her older brother.

She apparated to the garden of the two bed roomed house to find what was her worst nightmare the Dark Mark was hovering above the house, Jess was horrified not only was the mark horrible but she knew that she had left Sirius in the house and Voldemorts supporters didn't just put up the mark when they had failed they put the mark up as a sign of victory after killing or capturing their prey.

At the thought of Sirius dead Jess started crying and before she could think about what was sensible or not she ran into the house frantically searching for her husband.

When she got inside she began calling Sirius's name knowing that it was stupid cause the death eaters could still be there. There was furniture thrown everywhere, there was blood on the carpet in the living room but after searching every room in the house Jess found no body.

She apparated back to James house to find him playing on the floor with Harry, James looked up to see her crying and stood up immediately, "Jess what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"Sirius is gone!" She half shouted at James "and its all your fault." She said needing someone to blame.

"What, Jess what do you mean gone?" Said James confused by his little sisters outburst.

"He's gone Voldemorts got him and its all your fault." She said her voice breaking and she finally collapsed into her brother's arms crying full out.

"Jess are you sure?" Asked James trying to comfort her but not doing very well.

Jess looked at him like he had grown two heads "Of course I'm sure you idiot," She said standing up and yelling again "The dark mark is over the house, theirs blood in the living and no Sirius or no body. So of course I'm sure."

James was still in shock and then it hit him Sirius was gone, Voldemort had him he would be dead in a few weeks, and it was his entire fault. "Jess I'm so sorry." He said in an attempt to calm her down for he wasn't only worried for her he was also worried for his unborn niece or nephew but when he thought about the baby it just made things worse, the baby would never have a dad and Sirius would never get to know the kid he had been so looking forward to having.

His life was now really terrible.

I know you guys want to kill me *runs behind sofa and hides* Sirius is gone I'm going to get the same reaction J.K. Rowling got when she killed him aren't I sorry about the short chapter but this is all that was needed for this chapter and I had to have this happening again I'm sorry but anyway keep reviewing.


	11. talking to Dumbledore

Ok I am really, really sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I have been a bit busy working on my new story The Gondorian Royal Family, and I have had hospital appointments and I still have more of those damn things so give me a break if I don't update as often as I used to this chapter is something I have planned out in my head but at the moment I'm not too sure how I'm going to write it but I do have it planned out in my head and I don't how it will turn out cause obviously I am writing this before I actually write the chapter. I would also like to say that I set up a yahoo group for Harry Potter its about Harry Potter in general and at the moment I think it has 5 members might be 6 I'm not too sure but if you want to check it out the link is the group is being very quiet and I think if I had new members people might actually talk. I cant answer reviews because fanfiction.net is being annoying and being very slow for me so I cant anything up and I am not that patient. Anyway on with the chapter.

A few days after Sirius's disappearance Jess moved into Godrics Hollow for her own protection and James went to Dumbledore asking about Sirius "What do the spies say?" He asked Dumbledore in frustration because for the last half an hour Dumbledore had been telling James that there was no hope that Sirius wasn't going to get away from Voldemort alive.

"James the spies tell me that he is still alive but for how much longer they do not know." Said Dumbledore with a saddened look on his face for Dumbledore was also saddened by Sirius's capture Sirius had become a valuable member of the Order and while at school Dumbledore had become very fond of the young boy who had been disowned by his own family for having different beliefs.

"Do they know where he is?" Asked James.

Dumbledore wondered for a moment whether or not to tell James where he knew they were holding Sirius captive. "James I cant tell you that."

James looked into the old mans face in disbelief "Why? Why will you not tell me?"

"I am afraid that if I tell you were Voldemort is holding Sirius you might go after him and we can't afford to loose you as well as Sirius." Said Dumbledore.

James finally lost his temper "You mean you wont tell me you wont tell me where my best friend is so I can help him if it was the other way round Sirius would come after me I'll have failed him if I don't after him you must understand."

"James I understand but think about what will happen if Voldemort captures you as well as Sirius that would definitely be a blow to our side, and think about Lily and Harry do you really want Harry to grow up not knowing his father and for Lily to be a single mother and what about Jess she needs you more than ever now that Sirius is gone."

"She blames me!" Yelled James "She blames me for Sirius's death this is the only way I can make it up to her and the baby the only is by getting Sirius back to her."

Dumbledore looked at the younger man in pity "James I will tell you where they are holding Sirius as long as you promise me not to do anything stupid." James just nodded his head unable to say anything else "They are holding Sirius at letum domus"

James suddenly went very pale "But that's Voldemorts stronghold they don't usually keep prisoners there do they?"

Dumbledore shook his head "No, but I suppose Sirius is a special prisoner he can bring Voldemort you Lily and Harry."

James was enraged again "You make it sound like Sirius will tell Voldemort where we are but he wont I know he wont he wouldn't let me down."

"James Voldemort has ways of getting these things out of people and no matter how hard Sirius resists Voldemort will break him in time." Said Dumbledore with an even sadder face than the one he had been wearing since James had arrived.

Realization suddenly dawned on James Sirius would finally break he would tell Voldemort where he was hiding then Voldemort would kill him. "I want to change the secret keeper if Sirius isn't secret keeper he can't tell Voldemort where we are right?" Asked James.

"I'm afraid not James the Fidelius Charm can only be broken when it expires and unfortunately I made the charm to last for two years your best bet would be to move out of Godrics Hollow James."

"No." Said James "I will not be thrown out of my house the house of my ancestors just because of him the Potters have always lived in that house since the days of Godric Gryffindor himself why should I break that just because of Voldemort." Said James with a determined look on his face.

Dumbledore thought about this for a moment "Normally I would go against this plan but by the look on your face I am guessing I wouldn't win if I tried so I am not going to try and move you from Godrics Hollow I just hope that Sirius holds against Voldemort until we get a chance to try and get him out."

"Thank you." Said James and with that he left.

At Letum Domus Sirius was chained to a wall by his arms and legs being tortured "Tell me where Potter is." Said Voldemort with his wand pointed at Sirius.

"Never." Said Sirius with a determined look on his face.

"Fine." Said Voldemort "Then endure more pain" Sirius screamed as Voldemort hit him with the cruciatus curse. "Do you like pain Black or is it that you don't want to see your dear best friend suffer? Tell you what Black how about we make a deal."

Sirius spat in his face "The day I make a deal with you will be the day that I die."

Voldemort wiped the spit away "Funnily enough Black that's what I was thinking you tell me where Potter is and I'll end your pain and suffering for good." Said Voldemort with his wand pointed at Sirius's heart.

"I will never tell you where they are." Said Sirius his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Fine." Said Voldemort "If torturing you yourself isn't enough to make you tell me how about we torture your precious wife."

"Don't you dare hurt her." Sirius snarled.

Voldemort sneered "And what are you going to do Black if I do hurt her? Kill me? As far as I can see you are in no position to hurt anyone you're a bit tied up aren't you?" Asked Voldemort looking at Sirius's bound arms and legs.

The Lestranges who had been watching the whole charade burst into laughter. "My lord." Said Bellatrix coming forward "Maybe you should let us have a go for surely I am his cousin and I know him well having grown up with him I know his weaknesses I can get it out of him." Bellatrix looked utterly delighted at having the chance to torture him.

"You bitch." Yelled Sirius "You know sometimes I wonder how I was ever related to someone like you you're such a bitch."

Sirius was once again hit by a cruciatus curse but this time not from Voldemort from Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius only had to endure a few seconds of it before Voldemort stopped him maybe they care about each other more than they let on Sirius thought "Rodolphus stop lets leave the 'cousins' alone" Said Voldemort putting emphasis on the word cousins which made Sirius even angrier "Come on Rabastan." Voldemort walked out followed by the two Lestrange brothers. Sirius grinned this was going to be fun.

Oh end of chapter sorry about the slight swearing. I'm sorry to any Sirius lovers for you having to read him going through pain it nearly killed me writing that bit. Anyway as always review! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I used to get and I was wondering have people stopped reading this story I hope not. Ok so bye.


	12. memorial

Ok new chapter this one is up a lot sooner than I had planned to put it up but I wanted to keep you guys informed about why my chapters arent up as soon as they used to be ok, first of all the doctors discovered I have something wrong with my back called scoliosis so they keep doing tests on me and calling me back every few weeks and then they discovered there is something wrong with my kidneys when they did a blood test so I am going to be admitted to hospital for a few days soon for more tests to see what exactly is wrong with them. So I hope you guys understand oh and there is also school I have a lot of stuff to copy up at home cause of all the time I take of for hospital appointmenst so I really don't have the time at the moment to write that many chapters but I am trying as often as I can.

Umm I only got one review for the last chapter but anway here is the answer (which I always do no matter how many reviews I get.)

Enna seawave- I did do Letum Domus a few lines down but when I save my story something must have happened to make it only one line or is there still a few cause I don't really have time to check, and I did change the rating when I put this chapter up (or will when I put the chapter up).

A few weeks later Jess went into labour on October 5th she gave birth to a baby girl after 7 hours in labour which James was there to help her through in place of Sirius.

She named the baby Chloe a name which she said Sirius had chosen for it before he had been captured. By now James was sure Sirius was dead it seemed impossible that Sirius would be alive with Voldemort having 24 hour access to him and wanting the Potters so badly but one thing James knew was that the Fedilius charm had never been broken, James was proud of Sirius for this, proud of him for not telling Voldemort.

Although James knew that Sirius was probably dead there was some part of him that kept hoping that he was still out there alive and fighting and he hoped that someday Sirius would someday get to see his daughter.

One month after Chloe was born it was Sirius's birthday Lily and James planned to have a statue erected on a hill just outside Hodrics Hollow they decided on a statue of the dog star which Sirius was named after there was a plaque at the bottom which read-

__

Sirius Black

Friend, husband, father and fellow marauder

MWPP

The brightest star in the sky

Faithful until the end

All four of the Marauders where there so was Lily, Harry, Jess, Chloe, Claire, Aaron, Narcissa and Albus Dumbledore.

James had agreed to speak at the memorial which was what it was for it wasn't a funeral there was no body, no it was a memorial like the ones they have for dead soldiers who have died fighting, which is what Sirius had done thought James.

When Dumbledore said it was James turn to speak he walked shakily to the front and began his speech "When Lily and I decided to erect this statue in memory of Sirius we agreed we should have some sort of service so Sirius's close friends and family could say goodbye to him, Sirius was my best friend throughout Hogwarts and after we spent ten years apart because of a stupid bet, and only saw each other again in the summer and our friendship was still as strong even though he had married to my little sister and had got her pregnant I forgave him cause there was no one else in the world I would trust more to protect her and my neice. The same goes for my other family my wife Lily and my son Harry, Sirius took on the role of our secret keeper to protect us from Voldemort." No body gasped or looked shocked at hearing James say Voldemorts name they were used to it "And he did just that and he died doing it. He was captured by Voldemort and taken to Letum Domus" Many people gasped on hearing this and James realised he hadn't told anyone where he knew where Voldemort had taken him "He eventually paid the greatest sacrifice and died protecting us he never gave our whereabouts to Voldemort he remained true and loyal and that's what true friends do they remain loyal until the end. Sirius wasn't just my friend he was my brother and I will never forget what he did for me and my family no matter what sacrificing yourself for another person is the greatest sacrifice and if he was here now I could never thank him enough he gave my son Harry a chance a life and he gave me and Lily a chance to watch Harry grow up, I will be forever in his debt and wherever he is I hope hes ok and that hes happy and I hope that someday I will see him again to thank him for what he has done." James finished his speech and went back to his place.

At the end of the service, James was sitting on the sofa in Godrics Hollow just staring at the fire Lily was starting to get worried about him he had been sitting that way for the past ten minutes "James whats wrong?" She asked coming to sit down beside him.

James looked at her and Lily noticed he looked close to tears "Why did he have to make him secret keeper Lil's? He was too obvious we could have had Peter or Remus or anyone Dumbledore even but we had to choose him and he died because of it." Said James turning away from her.

Lily was taken back by what he said "James you cant blame yourself Sirius he wanted to be our secret keeper." Said Lily trying to calm him down.

"We shouldn't have asked him to do it in the first place." Said James.

"James stop beating yourself up about it we gave Sirius a choice he could become our secret keeper or not and he chose to we didn't force him to." Said Lily looking at the back of James head seeing as he still wasn't turned round to face her.

James eventually turned round to look at her and she saw all the guilt and sadness in his eyes that he kept locked up for the month "Lily my best friend is dead Jess lost her husband and Chloe will never get to meet her father, and your telling me not to feel guilty because all that happened because we asked him to be secret keeper, you cannot tell me to not be guilty over that hes dead because of me." James finished the last bit in a dead whisper trying to keep the emotion out of his voice but his eyes betrayed him.

Lily looked at him with sympathy "James he didn't die because of you he died because of Voldemort." James opened his mouth to say something but Lily cut him of "And don't say that he didn't cause he did if Voldemort hadn't come after Harry then we wouldn't have needed have needed to use Sirius as a secret keeper and if Voldemort hadn't made captured Sirius then he wouldn't be dead so you cant really blame yourself." Finished Lily.

James thought about this for a moment then realised that Lily was partially right but he didn't want her to know that he still felt guilty she would never let it go if she found out so he managed a weak smile and said "Suppose your right sorry Lily I shouldn't have taken my feelings out on you its just everything that's going on I'm really really sorry."

Lily smiled even though she knew her husband was lying 2 her she gave him the benefit of the doubt "You don't actually know that Sirius is dead James he could still be alive" Said Lily hopefully.

James looked at her "If he is alive which would be practically impossible we don't have a chance of getting him out Lils its Voldemorts house if you could call it a house we have no way of getting in there and he has no way of getting out its better that everyone accepts his death now rather than hanging onto false hope." Said James his voice dry and emotionless as though he was willing himself to believe what he was saying when he still had hope that he could get Sirius out and that he would be ok.

"I'll leave you here to think about things ok James I'm going to check on Jess and Chloe I don't think Jess is handling it as well as shes letting on I think shes only pretending to be strong for Chloe."

James nodded "I know, shes acting she always was good at that but eventually its all gonna come out she'll admit everything how shes been handling his death everything she's clinging onto Chloe because she is the last part of Padfoot shes got left."

Ok lame ending but I couldn't think of anymore and guess what I'm gonna start the new chapter as soon as I put this one up but I want to put this one up first I couldn't really put the two thins into the one chapter because I don't like skipping time like two years in one chapter theres a little hint towards the next chapter though I'm sure it wont do much good and if I work hard enough I might get the new chapter up tonight or possibly tomorrow night so please hang on.

Oh and another thing why does hardly anyone review I like getting reviews but this story hasn't been getting as many reviews as it used to and I was wondering has everyone stopped reading it or something cause I hate it when that happens people like the story for a while then they just stop reading it so if you used to be one of my reviewers and you havent reviewed in a while please just hit the little button at the bottom and leave a message for me please.


	13. Look who's back

Oh my gosh you guys are the best, thank you for the reviews I got four in like 15 hours or something which compared to many of you big authors may seem like hardly anything but it is a big deal to me you all helped cheer me up thank you, but anyway seeing as your all so kind here are the reviews answers-

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- Hey when did you get a K added to your name who's the new member? Thank you for wishing we to get well soon I'm not really sick I suppose I just have something wrong.

Enna seawave- I don't care that you didn't review sooner as long as you reviewed ok.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- don't cry *hands over a tissue* I don't like it when people cry it makes me want to cry as well and does it really seem like Sirius is a real person?

Nicole Black- Thank you I still love you all too sorry about not reviewing your story I have been reading it loved your last few chapters especially the bit about the baby being Remus's and Rosemarys instead of Jess's and Sirius's (which I thought would happen) I will review your next chapter definitely I promise and I don't break promises and if you want S.B to come back and you want to know if I'm bringing him back read on this chapter will tell you.

Ok one last thing to say me and my sister decided to start a story with both our oc's its about the marauders at Hogwarts and at the moment it only has one chapter but I was wondering would you guys like to check it out the link is 

Ok that's the story it's a bit boring at the moment but it introduces the Marauders and that's all it does at the moment but it will continue on (I hope) ok that's enough blabbing on for now I'm just gonna do the chapter now.

Two years after the memorial service at Christmas everyone was at Godrics Hollow opening presents Harry now 3 years old Chloe now 2 and Aaron now 4 were having a lot of fun playing with the wrapping paper and seemed more interested in that than the actual presents.

James watched the three with a huge smile on his face finally he got down on the floor and started throwing the paper all over the place as well although Voldemort hadn't gone it was times like this they could be happy and forget about the worries of the world for a day or two. 

Harry, Chloe and Aaron giggled at James joining them on the floor and joining in their game. Lily watched her husband and tried to look disapproving but failed terribly and ended up laughing along with the rest of them. At James childish antics.

Everyone froze as they heard a dog bark outside even after two years everyone was still nervous when they heard a dog bark or saw a large black dog. James got up and went to the window he looked out and his eyes widened in shock, outside pawing at the door to Godrics Hollow was a very week injured looking large black dog.

"Padfoot." James whispered and ran for the door. He opened it and the door collapsed from exhaustion James looked round to see if there were any muggles about before doing the levitating charm and levitating Sirius into the house.

Everyone looked up in shock as James levitated in a large black dog. As soon as James had set the dog on the sofa he transformed into Sirius. Sirius looked worse than he had done in his dog form, he had cuts and bruises all over his face his left arm was twisted in an awkward position and his right shoulder looked as though it was dislocated. His robes were all torn and dirty, His left leg like his left arm looked to be broken but in more than one place, James could see his right knee through his torn robes and noticed that it was all bloody and cut and looked beyond repair. Sirius all in all looked to be half dead.

"Lily get the kids upstairs." James finally managed to get out, Lily nodded picked up Chloe and Harry and told Aaron to follow her up and he did so.

"Remus call Madam Pomfrey I don't want to take him to St Mungos they'll tell the press and that's all we need." Remus nodded and went to the fire.

James looked at Jess who was just standing there staring at Sirius "Sirius" She managed to get out.

Sirius turned his head to look at her James saw relief on his face "Jess, your ok." He managed to get out in a very relieved voice.

All Jess could do was nod, just then Madam Pomfrey came in and started ordering them out of the room so she could examine him properly. Jess and James left reluctantly, then James suddenly realised something "Where's Pete?" He asked realising he hadn't seen him since he had brought Sirius in.

"Probably upstairs with Lily or something James don't worry"

"Yeah." Said James not sounding all convinced.

Jess looked at him "Where do you think he is?" she asked.

"I don't know." Said James "It's just not like him to just vanish when something like this happens I thought he would be down here trying to help but getting in the way and annoying everyone." Finished James.

Jess was about to tell James off for saying that about Peter but she realised that it was true that's what Pete would normally be doing but he wasn't so this made Jess wonder where he was. "He probably just needed some fresh air, you know dead friend coming back to live must have been a bit of a shock so he needed some time to think it over on his own." Said Jess hopefully even though she herself didn't believe what she had said herself and she seriously doubted James would.

"Don't you think he's been a little bit distant recently?" Asked James.

Jess thought about it and realised that he had been more distant than usual she nodded then realised what James was getting at "You don't think he's a death eater?" Said Jess in disbelief.

"I don't know what to think I mean we all know that nowadays anyone could be a deatheater." Said James willing himself not to think like this.

"Yeah." Said Jess "But Pete I mean he's practically a squib and Voldemort only wants the best people on his side why would he let Pete become a deatheater it just doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does." Said James "The only reason Voldemort would let Pete be a deatheater would be because he would have known how close the marauders where and he knew Pete was one of the marauders so he thinks Pete can give him information about us."

Things where started to click in Jess's head she realised it all made sense as she was just about to say something Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room "You may go and see him now." She said with a huge smile on her face which both of them realised was very rare for the stubborn matron.

Jess ran into the room while James stayed behind to talk to Madam Pomfrey about his condition and to leave Sirius and Jess with sometime alone. "How is he?" He asked. He noticed Madam Pomfreys smile fade a little.

"What, what's wrong?" Asked James getting worried Sirius had seemed fine when James had seen him.

"I've managed to repair all his broken bones, and the cuts and bruises should heal on their own but I'm worried about his mental state of mind."

"What do you mean asked James he spoke earlier there's nothing wrong."

"He seems normal but no one knows what you know who could have done to him I mean he's had him for two years Sirius must have been tortured a lot no one knows what mental effect that might have had on him." She said sadly.

"But he seemed ok." Said James.

"Yes at the moment he seems ok but no one knows what effect you know who had on him I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see."

James nodded and Madam Pomfrey walked of, he walked into the living room and Sirius smiled when he saw him "Hey Prongs long time no see huh." 

"Yeah." Said James relieved to see that Sirius looked a lot better.

"James keep Sirius company while I go up and get Chloe." Said Jess getting up from her chair.

"Yeah sure." Said James.

As soon as Jess left the smile disappeared from Sirius's face "There's something you should know Prongs it's about Pete he's a deatheater." 

James wasn't that shocked at Sirius's words "How do you know?" He asked.

"He helped them torture me sometimes and he didn't even look upset he looked like he enjoyed it." Said Sirius pain flashing across his face at the memories.

"Are you sure?" Asked James wanting to make sure after hearing what Madam Pomfrey had said.

"Positive." Said Sirius "It looks like he's become good friends with the Lestranges and all, he's practically Voldemort right hand man James."

James had never seen his best friend look so serious it kinda scared him he knew he probably should have doubts about Sirius's words but he didn't; it all made sense "I believe you." He finally croaked out.

Relief covered Sirius's face "Thanks Prongs I didn't think anyone would believe me."

"You didn't think anyone would believe you about what?" Asked Jess who had just re-entered the room carrying Chloe.

"Nothing." Said Sirius and James together, which made Jess suspect them even more.

"Is that Chloe?" Asked Sirius his voice softening as he saw his daughter for the first time.

"Yeah." Said Jess "Chloe this is your dad." Said Jess.

Chloe looked at Sirius with her Hazel eyes before saying "Daddy."

Sirius smiled and nodded, while Chloe tried to get out of her mothers arms. Jess walked over to Sirius and handed him Chloe as soon as Chloe was in her fathers arms she hugged him, which Sirius happily returned.

James slipped out the door leaving the newly reunited family alone.

Peter arrived at Letum Domus at the apparition point which only Voldemort and his deatheaters knew about. Voldemort would be very happy with what I have to tell him thought Peter.

And that's the end of the chapter I don't know whether you might have liked this chapter or not I'm somewhere in between about it I liked a few things about it and didn't like a few things about it so I would really like to hear your thoughts ok now I'm going to stop rambling on and actually upload the thing bye.


	14. Chloe's game

Hey, new chapter I'm putting them up pretty quickly for my standards I don't what's happening I just keep getting new ideas and I have to write them because if I don't then I forget them anyway I now have 60 reviews! Thank you! After I put the last chapter up I got a few reviews for chapter 12 so I'm going to answer them now as well anyway that's all.

Cierra- Wow don't think anyone's ever said that my writing makes the cry and be happy not at the same time is it? Anyway thanks for the review.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- I updated soon like you asked.

Nicole Black- About Pettigrews last comment well you'll have to wait and read this chapter and find out. Oh and in answer to your review to chapter 5 I don't know why it was doing that I think I'd only just put up chapter 12 then so I don't know why it was saying I had put up chapter 13 and 14 cause this is chapter 14 isn't it or have I lost count of my own chapters hope not!

MercyMe- Yep here's another chapter well actually two more chapters I suppose seeing as you reviewed for chapter 12 or have you read chapter 13 already… anyway thanks for reviewing.

Sarah- Here's more for you and Sirius yes he is alive I put that in chapter 13 which I'm not too sure if you've read or not so umm…. Thanks for the review.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Yep I didn't make Sirius die now do you really think I would be as evil as J.K. Rowling I love her story and all but she didn't really have to kill Sirius of that was just evil I think (even though I put him through two years of torture) umm but anyway thanks for reviewing oh and which part of the UK you moving to?

Oh yeah and I'd also like to ask everyone does anyone know any good fics where Sirius remains the secret keeper like this one is like that if they do please tell me I love those fics they're one of my favourite type of fics though come to think of it I really just like any fics that are good. Did everyone read J.K. Rowlings world book day interview she gave away some hints about the sixth and seventh books and told us a few things about the characters like Lupin's middle name is John which I have been wondering since the third book anyway here's the link to the page if anyone wants it-

If that's the wrong address then someone tell me or if it didn't come up ok that's enough rambling on I think on with the story.

Peter Pettigrew walked into Voldemorts chambers escorted by one of Voldemorts personal guards though why Voldemort wanted personal guards when he was the most powerful wizard in the world well maybe except Dumbledore was beyond Peter.

Voldemort nodded his head to tell the guard to leave them alone Peter looked round the room it was a dungeon much like the ones at Hogwarts with a sort of throne at the back which Voldemort sat upon. It had no windows and was very, dark, cold and wet.

Peter shivered why did he have to have it so cold to match his cold heart a voice in Peter's head said Peter ignored it. He walked towards Voldemort who was sitting on the throne with the Slytherin flag hanging above it. She shakily knelt and bowed his head not wanting to look into those dark cold eyes.

"Master" He said shakily "I bring news."

Voldemort looked slightly interested when Peter looked up at him to see what his reaction might be "And what news might that be Peter?" Asked Voldemort examining his long fingernails as though he wasn't interested.

"I bring news of Sirius Black." Said Peter drawing a deep breath finally looking into Voldemorts eyes. If Voldemort was surprised he didn't show it on his face though come to think of it Peter wasn't even sure if Voldemort had any emotion.

"What news?" Asked Voldemort still in his calm voice which slightly scared Peter.

Peter wondered for a moment whether to betray his friends or not he decided to for surely Voldemort would kill him if he didn't tell and Peter was sure they would understand "I know where he is, he is with the Potters he turned up at their house this morning." Said Peter his eyes going back to the floor he couldn't stand staring into those eyes anymore.

"And you know this how?" Asked Voldemort. It was hard for Peter to tell whether he was happy with the news or not seeing as he always kept his voice in the same tone.

Peter gulped "I was at their house celebrating Christmas, they invited me over as usual and seeing as I have to pretend that everything is normal I went."

Voldemort put one long bony finger under Peters chin and forced his head up to look at him he stared into Peter's eyes for a few seconds and Peter knew he was using Legimancy to read Peter's mind Peter didn't try and fight this it was useless.

Voldemort nodded his head after a few seconds and said "Very well, Peter thank you for your information I want you to stay close to Black and see what he tells Potter."

"But my Lord he knows I'm a deatheater he saw me I tortured him my Lord how am I going to explain that?"

Voldemort looked at the worthless piece of dirt kneeling on the floor in front of him he had to keep reminding himself why he had let him join the death eaters "Peter you lie isn't that what you have been doing for the past 4 years lying to your friends surely one more lie wont make much difference." He said.

Peter shook his head stood up bowed to Voldemort and left the room.

When he arrived back at Godrics Hollow he was surprised to find James standing at the door waiting for him, he thought that everyone would have been too wrapped up in Sirius's return that they wouldn't have noticed him disappear "Where have you been Peter? You haven't even spoken to Sirius yet."

"I had to get some fresh air." Lied Peter "It was getting a little too crowded in there what with Sirius returning and all." Peter managed a small smile hoping to convince James.

"Uh huh," Said James and Peter didn't like the way he said it.

"Uh prongs is everything alright?" Asked Peter starting to get worried.

"Of course." Said James "I'm happy I mean Sirius is back why shouldn't I be?" He said in a way that made Peter suspect something.

"So how is Sirius?" Asked Peter hoping to change the direction of the conversation.

James looked slightly surprised with the question "Umm.. Yeah he's ok."

"Good!" Said Peter.

Next morning Sirius was up and playing with Harry, Aaron and Chloe with their new presents. Lily kept telling him he should take it easy but Sirius plainly ignored her saying that he felt fine.

Chloe was delighted to have her father and barely ever left his side something, which Sirius wasn't complaining about he was just as happy to have a daughter even though he felt bad that he'd missed out on the first two years of her life he hoped he still had many years with her.

Everyone was pretty happy until the daily prophet arrived Sirius was sitting with Chloe on his lap trying to feed her breakfast but she was more interested in playing with his hair which was getting too long for his liking he vowed that he would get a haircut. The owl came in with the daily prophet Lily paid the money and opened the paper she glanced at the front page for one second before letting out a small gasp.

James grabbed the newspaper from her and read the title a small muggle village just outside Godrics Hollow had been attacked by Voldemort and his deatheaters James read out the article-

MUGGLE VILLAGE ATTACKED 30 DEAD

A small wizarding village was last night attacked by You know who and his supporters, it is thought this attack was a revenge attack after the escape of Sirius Black from Voldemorts clutches several days ago. Sirius Black secret keeper for the Potters against you know who was captured two years ago and was thought to be dead up until yesterday when he turned up on the Potters doorstep early in the morning he is supposed to be recovering from his torment at you know who's hands. Whether Black is still sane or not is not known none of the Potter family or their friends who where at the house at the time where ready for questioning. It is said that Black is insane and should be approached with caution, and there are rumours about whether he is working for you know who, or even whether he is the real Sirius Black or not. Black was a good friend of James Potters since their school days at Hogwarts, after Hogwarts Black went on to marry Potters sister and they had a child together. If Black is working for Voldemort Potter should know that he could be putting his family at risk just by letting him stay at his house. The public should have been warned of Blacks escape but instead it was kept a secret I wonder why? don't you? Don't you think the public should know the truth about Blacks condition in case he is putting us all in danger. I certainly think so and so should you. The attack on the wizarding village could have been done by Black himself for he is certainly close enough to the village to be able to do it. The attack in which 30 people where killed was certainly a blow for our side, and proves that Voldemort is still at large and so the wizarding world lives on in fear.

James finished and looked at Sirius for his reaction "Let me guess who wrote that Rita Skeeter?"

James nodded and Sirius started laughing "Well if she wrote it no ones gonna believe it are they? They all know she talks a whole load of bullshit." James wondered who he was trying to convince them or himself.

"Padfoot when they find out you are actually alive then they will start to believe what she said."

Sirius thought about this for a moment "Nah, no one in their right minds would believe Rita Skeeter."

"A lot of people would believe anything at the moment." Cut in Lily.

"What amazes me." Said Sirius "Is how she can manage to turn an article about a village being attacked into an article about me."

James laughed "Yeah it is amazing how she can twist things so easily."

"Aw well." Said Sirius I don't care if half the wizarding world thinks I'm crazy just as long as I know I'm not eh."

"Yeah." Said James.

"Daddy?" Asked Chloe.

Sirius looked at her and smiled it still amazed him that he actually had a daughter and Chloe was so great he realised how lucky he was to even get a chance to meet her I mean how many people can say they spent two years in Voldemorts clutches and survived one he thought me "Daddy will you play with me?" She asked.

Sirius stood up still holding her of course I will now what do you want to play with "Barbie's." She said happily.

Sirius looked utterly bewildered he knew that Barbie's where a muggle toy thing that was a doll that looked like a living person but why you want to play with the thing confused him he thought it was so stupid.

Jess who had walked into the room just in time to hear Chloe say that word Barbie's burst out laughing.

Sirius looked at her pleadingly "No you are not getting your way outta this you promised you would play with her."

Sirius shot her a dark look, then smiled and looked at Chloe "So how exactly do we play Barbie's?"

"We play it my way and you can't stop until I say so." Sirius looked positively terrified now.

"Jess what exactly is her way?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Her way" Said Jess "Is why we all learned not to agree to play with her without knowing what the game was first."

By this point Sirius was absolutely terrified then he thought what harm could a two year old do.

"Umm… ok." He said uncertainly. "So umm where do we play this game?"

"In my room." Said Chloe smiling.

"Right." Said Sirius then he realised he didn't know where Chloe's room was "Where exactly is your room?"

Chloe giggled "Upstairs where all the rooms are." She said as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down "Ok but which room is your room?" He asked trying to make it more clear.

"Upstairs." She said again.

Sirius turned round "Prongs can you tell me where Chloe's room is?"

"I'll take you up there." Said James standing up from his chair and finishing his toast "I need to get something upstairs for work anyway."

Lily scowled at him "You are not going into work on boxing day are you?" She asked.

"Lily there has just been another attack they need me there Look just be thankful that they didn't attack on Christmas day."

"Daddy you need your wand." Said Chloe.

Sirius looked at her suspiciously "Why would I need my wand to play Barbie's last I checked Barbie's were muggle doll things that you dressed up and played with." Said Sirius utterly confused.

"I do it differently." Said Chloe.

"Well I don't have my wand." Said Sirius suddenly remembering that Voldemort had taken great pleasure in snapping his wand right in front of his eyes will Rodolphus and Bellatrix watched in the background laughing.

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by James' voice "Padfoot mate are you ok." He said in concern.

"Yeah." Said Sirius "Just remembering things I would much rather forget."

James looked at him sympathetically, and Sirius knew he understood what he was talking about.

"Daddy you need to have a wand." Said Chloe.

Jess smiled, walked over and handed Sirius her wand "Here you go your daddy can use my wand until he gets his own ok Chloe."

"Thank you mummy." Said Chloe.

"Follow me Padfoot I'll show you where her room is." Said James starting to leave the room.

Sirius nodded and followed James out of the room still carrying Chloe.

James led them up to the second floor of the house along a painted red and gold landing the house was just as Sirius had remembered it decorated in red and gold all over with the Gryffindor flag hanging in a few places to signify the Potters ancestry for not many people knew but the Potters were direct descendents of Godric Gryffindor.

James led them to one of the rooms which Sirius remembered as being a spare room and he struggled to remember if he had ever even been in this room. "There you go." Said James "Now I'm going to go get my work stuff and go to work. He kissed Chloe on the head and left.

Sirius opened the door and all he could see was purple, purple was obviously Chloe's favourite colour every inch of her room was covered in it from her floor to her bedclothes to her curtains. "Umm I take it you like purple then." Said Sirius Chloe giggled, grabbed his hand and dragged him over to sit on her bed.

She went to a chest of drawers which was painted purple surprise, surprise "She pulled out some Barbie clothes and started looking at them putting them together to see what they look like Sirius couldn't help but smile at this.

"These." Said Chloe holding up a pair of jeans and a halter neck top which looked like something Barbie might wear going to a nightclub "Uh huh," Said Sirius "Now where's the Barbie so we can try these clothes on her.

"Daddy don't be silly you're the Barbie." Sirius looked terrified at this statement he then looked at the clothes "Chloe darling do you really think I am going to fit into that?"

Chloe giggled "That's why you have mummy's wand so you can make them bigger so they fit you."

Sirius went really pale and stared at Chloe "Chloe I think this is a game you should play with your mummy or aunty Lily not with me its just not really my thing ok."

Chloe's bottom lip started trembling and she started whimpering "You promised you would play with me." She said in a voice that sounded close to tear

Sirius' heart melted to see his daughter crying he picked her up and hugged her close 2 him "Hey, hey don't cry, I'm sorry its just that dressing up in clothes made for Barbie's just isn't my thing." He said trying to reason with her.

"But I like making people dress up." Said Chloe.

Sirius suddenly had an idea "Chloe why don't you get me some of Barbie's boyfriends clothes."

"Ken?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Sirius wondering who on earth Ken was.

"Ken's Barbie's boyfriend." Stated Chloe.

"Oh." Said Sirius finally understanding it.

Chloe dug into her drawer again and pulled out a pair of combat jeans like the ones you would wear in the army and a green army jacket. "Are these ok." 

Sirius smiled at the new choice of clothes "Yeah of course they are they're fine." He said and Chloe smiled.

Aww lame ending but anyway this was my longest chapter yet I'm writing this bit on my sixth page so this is definitely my longest chapter seeing as they normally are four pages long ok so that's all only one thing to say review!


	15. The Idiot

New chapter! Aren't you all happy with me I sure am, the reason I actually started writing this chapter was cause last night I had a dream that I was writing out this chapter and then I uploaded it so I took that as a sign and plus it freaked me out a bit but the good thing is I remembered what I wrote not word for word but the general idea of it so I'm writing it now it still freaked me out. I did the review answer thingies on the authors note I put up which I will have to take down but I'll leave it up for a couple of days then take it down ok.

A couple of days after the Barbie incident as everyone started calling it Sirius kept improving and kept surprising Madam Pomfrey which everyone thought was impossible. Though Sirius soon went back to being the joker who everyone loved though everyone knew his time in Azkaban had changed him in more ways than one, he no longer had that confident happy air about him, he was more reserved and the horrors of what he had been through where known to him and him only he didn't tell anyone not even Jess.

"How you feeling Sirius?" Asked Lily when she came in to wake him up the only answer she got from him was a groan and something that sounded slightly like 'leave me alone I'm trying to sleep.'

Lily smiled "Boys they're all the same." She muttered.

"Huh?" Asked Sirius finally opening his eyes to look at her.

"Boys are all the same." She said again a smirk creeping across her face.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked still half asleep.

"I mean that all boys are lazy, stupid, fat lumps." Said Lily smiling.

Sirius sat up all of a sudden "Hey I'm not lazy, stupid or fat!" He said before adding with a puzzled look on his face "Am I?"

Lily smiled "Not really you but James definitely is."

Sirius looked at her curiously "What do you mean I've never known James to be those things."

"He can be sometimes." She said.

"When have you ever known him to be stupid?" Asked Sirius.

"Sirius if someone goes round singing lullabies and nursery rhymes and then asks if they can decorate one of the spare rooms to be a nursery what do you think that means?" She asked.

Sirius thought for a moment "That the person is going to have a baby?" He asked then said "Wait you're pregnant?"

"Yeah." Said Lily "I did the same thing when I was carrying Harry and he didn't work it out until I started showing."

"I wonder how long it will take him this time." Said Sirius.

"Probably until I actually go into labour with the much attention he's been paying to me at the moment." She said sadly.

Sirius looked at her "You mean Prongs hasn't been treating you right?" He asked Lily just nodded "Lily he loves you I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose."

"I know he loves me," Said Lily sitting down on the bed, "I just wish that sometimes he would show it."

Sirius looked at her in sympathy, "How about I have a talk with him, huh?"

Lily looked at him gratefully "No Sirius it's alright you should be concentrating on getting better not on mine and James love life."

"I'll stay out of it," Said Sirius "But if I ever hear you complaining about it again I swear I'll have to talk to him, I hate seeing my friends unhappy."

Lily reached over and hugged him, "Thanks Sirius you're a great friend I'm really glad you're alive."

"Trust me," Said Sirius "so am I." His eyes darkened a little bit at the thought of his time spent in Azkaban.

Lily smiled and got up off the bed "You better get up and get changed quickly or else there will be no breakfast left" she said smirking.

Sirius put on a mock look of horror, "And of course that would be the worst thing in the world wouldn't it?" He said.

Lily smiled and said "Yes it would seeing as your daughter gets very hyper when she eats too much breakfast."

"You mean she wasn't hyper the other day?" Asked Sirius wondering how crazy a daughter he really had.

"No," Said Lily, "that was her on a non- hyper day."

Sirius buried his head in the pillow, "I can't believe she's like this." He said his head still in the pillow.

"Comes from having a father like you I suppose," Said Lily.

Sirius glared at her, "Ok, ok I'll get up, now would you kindly get out of the room while I get changed?"

Lily nodded, "There are some parts of your body I never want to see." She said pulling a face at the thought of it.

"Well if you don't want to see them I'd advise you get out," Said Sirius still under the blankets.

"Fine, fine," Said Lily throwing her hands up in mock defeat, "I'll go," She said walking out the door.

When she got downstairs James was hastily shoving a peace of toast in his mouth and getting ready to floo, Lily frowned "You're not going into work already are you?" She asked.

James looked up from where he was fumbling in his auror robes "Lil's I'm sorry I'll make it up to you I promise," He said giving up on his robes and walking over to kiss her on the cheek, "I love you," He whispered in her ear before going over to the fireplace and flooing.

Lily sighed and said, "Well at least you still say you do," More to herself than anyone else.

I am so sorry about the short chapter anyway I've got a few announcements to make I got an email from fanfiction.net's admins saying that my other story '6th year' was being removed from the site cause of bad punctuation I am so sorry to any fans of that story, anyway that prompted me to think about my other stories and I realised I need a beta so could anyone do it for me? And I also thought maybe I should revise my chapters, make them better and repost them I think that's a good idea but it would mean that there would be no more updates for a while whilst I'm doing it but I don't think it should take that long. Anyway that's all I wanted to say I think bye everyone.


	16. Don't be like Daddy Harry

Hi! I am in a good mood at the moment so I thought I would make a start on the chapter, I saw Prisoner of Azkaban and I absolutely loved it, it is fantastic I recommend everyone go and see it.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- I'm writing this soon but I don't know if it will be up soon but anyway thanks for the review.

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Yeah it was kinda sad wasn't it thank you for reviewing. Oh and I added you to my friends list on aim hope you don't mind I got your addys of your bio.

Nicole Black- I like the interaction between Lily and Sirius as well I was going to have Jess wake him up but I thought that would be the perfect time to bring Lily's pregnancy into the story so I had Lily waking him up. I will email you if I need help thanks for the offer and email me any time you want as well that goes for everyone by the way all my contact details are on my bio. Oh and whats the new story you're working on? can't wait to read it.

Now the chapter.

James walked into work and looked for Narcissa who he knew would be angry he was coming into work so early so he was avoiding her. He sat down at his desk and sighed in relief then suddenly he heard a sharp "James" from behind him and he groaned.

"Hey Cissa," He said turning round on his chair.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded of him.

"Working," James suggested lightly.

"James you should be spending time with Lily and Harry not working," She said keeping her voice low to not draw attention to them.

"I spend enough time with them anyway my jobs important," He said in defence.

Narcissa looked at him as though he was stupid, "There is no way on this earth that you spend enough time with Lily and Harry,"

"I spend enough time with them ok, Cissa." He said.

"How come you don't know Lily's pregnant then?" Asked Narcissa.

"James looked at her in shock "Lily's what?" He asked.

"Pregnant," Said Narcissa "Three months now I think James you should have noticed or maybe if she got enough time to have a conversation with you she would have told you, actually I'm surprised you spend enough time with her to actually get her pregnant." She finished.

"Three months?" Asked James in disbelief.

"Yes," Said Narcissa, "and you're so blind you haven't noticed yet."

"I've got to go home," Said James picking up his stuff.

"Good," Said Narcissa, "and take a few days off."

"You tell Moody that you want me to take a few days off," He said staring at her looking for her reaction to that one.

"Oh don't worry I already did," She answered smiling.

James glared at her, "I really hate you sometimes you know," He said.

"Good," Said Narcissa, "cause I hate you sometimes too," She said smiling.

James glared at her before leaving.

When he got home Harry jumped into his arms, "Daddy," he said delightedly.

"Oof," Said James as soon as Harry jumped into his arms, "you're getting heavy." He said looking at Harry.

"No I'm not," Harry protested.

"Well not too heavy," James added, "now where's your mum?" He asked looking round for Lily.

"In the kitchen with aunty Jess," Harry supplied.

"Thanks," Said James smiling at his son before setting him down.

He walked into the kitchen to find Lily and Jess sitting at the table with coffee mugs talking. Lily looked up when James walked into the room "James what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Cissa sent me home," he said a little sheepishly.

"Ok," Said Lily, "But why did she send you home?" She asked standing up to empty the rest of the contents of her coffee cup into the sink.

"She was kinda angry about how much time I was spending with you and Harry." He said.

"I don't really blame her," Jess butted in, "whenever I'm here I never see you, you're never home I'm surprised Harry even knows who you are." She said.

"I'm not really that bad... am I?" Asked James.

Lily nodded "Just slightly."

James' mouth formed an oh shape, he opened his mouth to say something before Jess said "I'm off before you start apologising I don't need to see your big reunion ok, bye." She said before apparating.

James stared at the spot she had once been standing in for a couple of seconds before turning back to Lily "I've got something to ask you," He said.

"What?" Asked Lily.

"When where you going to tell me you where pregnant?" He asked.

Lily looked at him in surprise "Who told you that?" She asked.

"Cissa," Said James simply.

"How does she know?" Asked Lily "The only person I've told is Sirius."

"Let me get this straight," Said James "You tell my best friend you're pregnant before telling me? Didn't you think I had a right to know?" He asked angrily.

"You haven't been around for me to tell you," Lily shouted "I've hardly seen you." She said her voice softening slightly.

"I've been around," He said, his voice also softening.

"I see you sometimes in the mornings and that's still only for about 5 minutes and you come home work every night after I go to bed." She said.

James thought about this for a moment feeling guilty then replied "Lily what do you expect me to do we're in the middle of a God damn war do you want me to just lie down and let Voldemort take over?" He yelled.

Lily jumped back scared when he yelled, James saw this "Lily I'm sorry," He said, but she didn't listen she ran out the door and upstairs to her room.

James groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, he didn't mean to shout he just lost his temper and now he had upset Lily, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Harry came crawling into the room and looked at James with his emerald eyes, James smiled at him and picked him up, "Kiddo promise me one thing that when you grow up you will never become as big a fool as I am," James knew Harry wasn't really listening but it felt good to talk to someone.

Ah crap ending, sorry I was working on a two chapter fic which I finished, so this one kinda went unfinished for a while, anyway please read and review as always.


	17. Missing

Hi I'm afraid you guys mightn't like me after this chapter and after this chapter the story will be turning a lot darker and also I am trying to write this with a very sore finger in a bandage tied to another finger so typing is becoming increasing hard so give me a break.

Lexi-chan- You're welcome, and thank you for the compliment talk to you later!

MPPSexxySiriusJamesRemus- Yeah he did make quite a mess of things didn't he, they'll make up I promise.

J.E.A.R.K.Potter- The ending was funny, but I don't think you'll find this chapter funny.

Tigercub15- You're a new reviewer right? or an old one with a different name anyway thank you for reviewing.

Nicole Black- You'll just have to wait and see!

Espergirl04- Interesting is it? Well that's always good hope you do have time to read the rest and I hope you like the rest.

ElectraBlack- Hi! I remember you haven't spoken to you since though haven't really been on mugglenet recently haven't had time :(. Thank you for reviewing.

------------------------------

James sat in the kitchen for a while just holding Harry thinking Harry started to fidget so James set him on the ground and he crawled off in the general direction of the living room. About 10 seconds later James heard a cry from Harry, he jumped up and ran into the living room to see what was wrong but Harry wasn't there.

James stared around wildly then he ran out into the hall and looked round he noticed the door was open and ran into the street. He looked round but he didn't see any sign of Harry. James knew he couldn't have got away that quickly so he went into the house and went upstairs to check if Lily had him, but when he entered their room he found her lying on the bed with one hand resting on her stomach something which she had done whilst carrying Harry, James wondered why he hadn't noticed she had started doing this again.

James decided he couldn't wake her up so he put a blanket over her and left again he went downstairs to the fire threw some floo powder into it and yelled Albus Dumbledore, seconds later the headmasters head appeared in the fire, "James what is wrong?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Harry's gone missing," Said James panic evident in his voice.

Dumbledore's expression turned serious, and the twinkle disappeared from his eyes, "When did this happen?" He asked.

"About two minutes ago I had him but I let him crawl into the living room and I heard him cry but when I came in here he was gone I don't know who took him."

"Have you told Lily yet?" The old man asked.

"No," Said James, "she's asleep I don't want her to know yet."

"James I want you to wake her and get to the headquarters straight away I'm calling an emergency order meeting." James nodded to show that he understood and dashed out of the room. He sprinted up the stairs taking the steps two at a time.

When he got to their room he walked quietly over to Lily and shook her slightly, reluctant to wake her, "Lily wake up it's important."

Lily groaned slightly, "James what's going on," She said starting to get up.

"Harry he... he's gone," He said.

Lily sat bolt up straight, "What do you mean, gone?" She asked staring at them fearing the worst.

"I can't find them in the house, I flooed Dumbledore and he's called an emergency order meeting, we have to get there,"

Lily threw off her blankets and hastily got dressed, "Where is it?" She asked, trying to put her shoe on the wrong foot.

"The headquarters," Said James as he watched Lily finally put her shoe on the right foot.

"Right," Said Lily throwing her unbrushed hair over her shoulder and dashing downstairs.

James followed her. When he reached the living room Lily was looking round wildly for the floo powder, "Where is it?" She asked exasperated.

James picked it up from the table, "Here," He said holding it out to Lily.

Lily took a handful and hastily moved into the fireplace.

After Lily was gone James took one quick look round the living room hoping Harry would just pop out of somewhere and everything would be alright when he didn't James followed Lily to the headquarters.

--------------------------------

Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter I've been very busy too many things to do even though it is the summer holidays. I mightn't be updating for a while to much happening and too little time and I sort of started a new story a Thunderbirds one everyone go see that movie if you haven't see it it's really good.


End file.
